Nancy Makuhari
Nancy Makuhari (ナンシー・幕張), codename Miss Deep Background and Powers An agent for British Library Special Operations. According to the ROD novels, Joker recruited her in China. Her special power is the ability to become intangible and pass through solid objects; this ability is known in the series and OVA as "phasing". She later remarks when meeting Yomiko that she has a distaste for her codename, claiming it makes her sound "like a porn star". (In the original Japanese script, she says that she dislikes the name because "it isn't cute.") According to information given by Wendy Earheart, Nancy was born in Japan, attended Cambridge University, and served with the British police before joining British Library Special Operations. When first encountered in the OVA, she is said to be 26 years old. If her name and her British police service are reliable indicators, Nancy may be of mixed Japanese-British parentage, like Yomiko Readman. Some online sources say that she is also known as Nancy McHarry, Makuhari being simply being the Japanese version of her British surname. This information, however, may not be canonically accurate. Nancy's Japanese surname says a good deal about her character and powers. The element 'maku' appears as both a verb and a noun. As a verb it can mean to roll, twine, or thread something, or to outflank, avoid, or get around something or someone. As a noun, 'maku' can mean a membrane or webbing, or the curtain used in a theatre. The second element, 'hari,' is used as a noun. It can mean a needle or a sting (as in a 'stinging' remark). In a second sense,'hari' can also mean intensity, willpower, spirit, pride, or a proud expression. Appearance and Skills Nancy's appearance is striking. She is tall, with bluish-purple hair, piercing reddish eyes, and a slim, athletic build. Nancy has a very prominent bust, and is often cited as the leading example of fanservice in Read or Die. Her hair is fairly long in the ROD OVA and the ROD novels, but is cut shorter in the TV series. Nancy is usually seen in a revealing blue-black catsuit of leather or vinyl. For casual wear, she favors low cut tops, canvas trousers, and shorts. Nancy has also worn Chinese and Indian costume. In the TV, Nancy wears a long dungaree-style overall skirt and a purple-pink top. She is skilled at disguise, and British Library photographs show her in a wide variety of wigs, hairstyles, and outfits. As a young girl, Nancy's appearance was rather different. Her hair at that time was a light brown. In the TV, she wears neither makeup nor earrings and her overall appearance is much less stylish and sexy than in the OVA. Aside from her skill at disguise, Nancy has other qualities that make her an excellent agent. She is a master of martial arts, and her long legs are especially good for kicking. Nancy uses a Glock 18 machine pistol as her standard weapon, and she can fire full automatic bursts one handed. She also uses an M16 in the OVA. When on assignment, Nancy is focused and serious, a thorough professional. Personality Nancy's personality is complex and contradictory, especially in the OVA. Initially cold and strictly official towards Yomiko, she soon shows a warmer side and the two become friends. Nancy is not easy to know or to get along with, however. Her wit is harsh and she has a violent streak. She spars with Drake Anderson, and makes a number of cutting remarks. Nancy is the most overtly sexual character in R.O.D., alternately tender and aggressive. Other characters refer to her at different times as a "bitch" and a "tease." Nancy's toughness and powerful sensuality cannot mask an inner sadness, however. The reasons for this become apparent as the story progresses. Her personality in the TV is signficantly different (see below). Nancy's Role in R.O.D. In the DVD version of R.O.D., Nancy is revealed to be a clone of Mata Hari, a spy during World War 1. However, her lover Ikkyu became suspicious of her loyalties and created a second clone who was completely devoted to the I-jin. In the final episode the two Nancy clones fight each other; the older Nancy wins, but decides to die in space and leaves Yomiko to take care of her 'younger sister'. The younger Nancy, who was last seen floating in a pool of water, suffers from oxygen deprivation of the brain and reverts to a more innocent, child-like persona with amnesia. In ROD TV, Nancy is revealed to be alive along with Yomiko in the National Diet Library in Japan. After coming under the British Library's care, Nancy was discovered to be pregnant with Ikkyu's baby. Soon after the baby's birth, the baby was taken away; Yomiko told Nancy for several years that the baby was dead. Instead, it turned out that the baby was alive and being used by the British Library - Junior. Nancy also appears in the ROD novels. These are not yet available in English, but according to reports in the fandom the relationship between Nancy and Yomiko Readman is not as close in the novels as it is in the OVA-TV continuity. Nancy's backstory is also different. Controversies and Questions: Nancy, Young Nancy, and the I-jin There are many controversies and questions about Nancy in the fandom. Her backstory is somewhat obscure. In the OVA, Wendy Earheart reports to Joker that the original Nancy (here called Young Nancy) died "years ago" in a hospital (in the English dubbed version) or "in college" (in the subitled version). This apparently happened in an English hospital, not in Japan, since Wendy shows Joker an English document about the matter. "College," in the English context, can mean either a college at a university or the equivalent to the last two years of an American high school. The date of Young Nancy's death, then, is not certain. The Nancy who appears as a British Library agent apparently assumed Young Nancy's identity, though exactly how is unknown. While Nancy is an I-jin, she differs in some respects from some of the others. Unlike the I-jin creations of Jean-Henri Fabre and Ludwig van Beethoven, for example, she does not need any sort of artifical organs. Nancy 1 and Nancy 2 It is important to distinguish between Nancy 1 and Nancy 2. Nancy 1 (the 'good' Nancy) is the Nancy befriended by Yomiko, who finally kills Ikkyu Sojun and commits suicide afterwards by riding to her death on Ikkyu's rocket. Nancy 2, apparently cloned from Nancy 1 (though just when is not known) is the Nancy who serves Ikkyu loyally. She survives her sister's death and is cared for by Yomiko. In the OVA, Nancy 2 is harsher and more violent than her sister; indeed, she tries to kill Nancy 1 on two occasions. She has clearly become Ikkyu's favorite, and he has chosen to impregnate her rather than Nancy 1. Nancy 2 hates her sister, but Nancy 1 still has some compassion for her sibling; she shows this by asking Yomiko to look after Nancy 2. The two Nancies switch places a few times during the OVA, but some of these switches are the subject of debate. The best indicator to tell which Nancy is which is that Nancy 1 fires her pistol with her left hand, while Nancy 2 fires with her right. It is hard to say for certain which Nancy is seen first at the Tokyo library because her appearance is brief. While many argue there are unlikely to be two Nancies at this point (and thus she must be Nancy 1) it can also be pointed out that she reaches for something in her jacket, possibly the Derringer we see in the opening credits, with her right hand (pointing to her being Nancy 2). In the first proper meeting at the Library of Congress we can tell it is Nancy 1 from when she fires at Otto Lilienthal with her left hand. In the aerial battle above New York it is still Nancy 1, as again she fires her pistol with her left hand before jumping into the Statue of Liberty (note, however, that Nancy 1 does not fire Drake's rifle with her left hand as you would expect). In the begining of episode 2, it is Nancy 1 who talks to Yomiko about love and books. This is made clear by the conversation and Nancy's kind behavoir toward Yomiko. Later Nancy 1 lies in her bunk and suddenly takes a surprised breath. This was probably intended as a subtle clue for a swap. Afterwards Nancy is cold and distant to Yomiko in the hallway, suggesting it is Nancy 2. This is confirmed when they arrive at the Indian bookstore and we see Nancy 2 firing at Genjo with her right hand. The editing at the end of this scene implies that Nancy 2 intentionally allowed her com device get damaged in the fight (as to not arouse suspicion for the upcoming swamp). This would also explain why Nancy 2 is insistent on Yomiko leaving the bookstore. When Yomiko trips over a cow in the street Nancy appears and jokes with Yomiko, suggesting this is Nancy 1. This is confirmed at the sea ruins battle when Nancy fires at Genjo with her left hand, and of course only Nancy 1 would selflessly risk herself to save Yomiko. Finally, in the airplane when Nancy pulls a gun on Yomiko during Ikkyu's speech we can tell it is Nancy 2 since she uses her right hand. Yomiko also later says "It was you" to Nancy 2 when remembering this incident. Note that when the two Nancy's are about to fight at the end of episode 3 Yomiko has no problem figuring out which Nancy to stand alongside before Nancy 1 tells Yomiko to complete her mission. Nancy and Yomiko Readman The biggest controversy about Nancy (or rather the two Nancies) concerns the nature of her relationship with Yomiko Readman. As Nancy says, initally the two have "strictly a working relationship." This develops into a deep friendship, possibly with romantic overtones. The bond between the two is certainly very strong. There are several intensely emotional scenes between the two in the OVA. In one of these Nancy 1 braids Yomiko's hair tenderly, and seems depressed when Yomiko scarcely notices. The two then discuss the nature of love, and Yomiko gives Nancy a bookmark as a keepsake. Before she escapes and returns to Ikkyu, Nancy 2 kisses Yomiko on the neck. Nancy 1 attempts to save Yomiko after Ikkyu has captured her, and Ikkyu chides both Nancies for their sentimental attachment to Yomiko. After Nancy 1 dies, Yomiko not only cries but runs at the nose--a sign of extreme emotion in Japanese culture. The relationship between Yomiko and Nancy 2 in the TV is equally close. Nancy 2 is completely fixated on Yomiko and cannot bear to be parted from her for very long. She touches Yomiko frequently, comforts her when she is distressed, and says that Yomiko means more to her even than her own son, while Yomiko says that nothing matters to her so long as Nancy 2 is happy. Not surprisingly, Junior criticizes his mother for her selfishness. Some ROD fans see Yomiko and Nancy as at least potential lovers, and they are often considered to be a canon couple by fans of shoujoai and yuri in anime. Some official ROD artwork tends to support this view of the two, though it is possible that such art is merely ordinary fanservice without relevance to the characters. The controversy cannot be defnitely settled one way or the other. It is possible to interpret the relationship between Yomiko and Nancy as merely a strong emotional friendship, and many fans do so. It should be pointed out, however, that many fans find Yomiko's relationship with Nenene Sumiregawa equally ambiguous. Mata Hari's history may also be relevant to the question. Mata Hari was a well-known prostitute and had many male lovers; yet she also associated with a prominent circle of lesbians in Paris. This group, led by the American expatriate Natalie Barney, also included the writers Renee Vivien and Colette and the actress and prostitute Liane de Pougy. Nancy and Junior Nancy 2's relationship with Junior, her son by Ikkyu, is a difficult one. The child was taken from Nancy 2 soon after birth, and the two never really knew one another. Junior never knew he had a mother, and he nearly shoots Nancy 2 when he meets her again--a fate Nancy 2 seems willing to accept at his hands. Unable to tell Nancy 2 the truth, Yomiko at first told her that her baby was dead, and Nancy 2 believes this while she and Yomiko are in hiding in the Diet Library. She is clearly very sad about losing her baby, but Yomiko is the center of her emotional life. This continues to some extent even after Nancy 2 and Junior are reunited. Nancy is anxious to have a closer relationship with her son, and she attempts to do him some small kindnesses. Junior is more strongly drawn to Michelle Cheung, however, and he is very bitter towards his mother. He is apparently jealous of Yomiko for her hold on Nancy 2's affections. He also blames Nancy 2 for falling in love with the power-mad Ikkyu, his father, whom Junior hates. After Nancy 2 rescues him at the end of the ROD TV series, however, Junior forgives his mother and the two are happily reconciled. Sources This article was based on viewings of the ROD OVA, the ROD TV series, and information and discussions found at: http://www.readordie.org http://www.dreamsoftwilight.co.uk http://cupped-expressions.net/rod http://www.shoujoai.com Category:British Library Category:I-Jin